tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Caesar Francisco
Caesar Francisco (born 1975), also called Cesar, is a supporting character in both Clockwork and The IT Files. Caesar was originally with Interpol, serving for the section chief in Mexico for a short period. Due to Interpol political squabbles and his past experience with the Paradise Foundation Caesar was recruited into the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and made the leader of Team Delta. Biography Caesar was born in Álamos, Sonora, Mexico, the oldest of four siblings. Due to how much his siblings looked up to him Caesar became a very protective person and since his town was a bit of a tourist trap he also developed a sense of national pride. Caesar's youth was full of heroic exploits, including bringing an attempted rapist to justice as well as personally kicking a low-level drug dealer out of town. Sickened by having to take justice into his own hands, Caesar applied to join the Federal Police in Mexico City. During his time with the Federal Police Caesar was known for being untouchable, personally ensuring his personal information was hidden. His fear that a member of one of the many drug cartels he helped fight against turned him into a bit of a technophobe, never putting any information about himself online. His distrust for the circulation of personal information proved difficult after her married Chita Francisco, a journalist. Eventually Interpol noticed Caesar's efforts and recruited him, giving him jurisdiction to pursue targets outside of Mexico. While at the section Caesar met and befriended Rafael Calado, getting the man the position of lead analyst after he introduced him to Chita, even serving as best man at their wedding. Caesar also worked with Sonia Castillo for a time and even acted as an early male figure in Angelita Castillo's life. After seven years with the Mexico Branch Caesar found himself as acting section chief for several months after his old superior died of a stoke. While boasting a good reputation, many rumors circulated that even Caesar was corrupt, as there were a couple of cartels he'd yet to pursue during his career. During his time as section chief the President of Mexico, Alejandro Guzman, was kidnapped, and Caesar aided Jean-Baptiste Odilon when he was left temporarily in charge of a task force to hunt the kidnappers. Not long after the President was rescued Caesar lost the position of section chief due to the rumor problem. Frustrated at the political move, Caesar took the job offer with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, becoming the leader of Team Delta, his wife following him to London to go freelance. His presence was valuable when Ashley Tisdale attacked the ITEA, Caesar acting as one of the field leaders after most of the chain of command was crippled. In January of 2009 Marcus Corrado joined the team and, following a non-mission in Cairo, Caesar took Arlette Bouchard as well as his wife Chita on an official tour of the ITEA HQ. In March Rurik Chekhol was added under Caesar's command, Chita also later becoming the ITEA's official correspondent with Global News Agency. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Special Skills * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols and rifles. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically agency administration, field command and tactical command. * Computer Expertise, specifically security. * Diplomacy, specifically in inter-agency negotiation. * Drug Knowledge, familiar with most methods of smuggling narcotics through transport hubs. * Scientific Knowledge, specifically forensics. * Bilingual, knowing Spanish and English. Relationships Family * Chita Francisco, Wife * Adora Morales, Sister-in-Law Teammates * Takahishi Nakamura * Marcus Corrado * Rurik Chekhol * Dianna Traynor Friends * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Malai Kasem, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Gaspar Guevara, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker * Jason Holland, also Co-Worker * Sonia Castillo, also Co-Worker * Angelita Castillo, also Co-Worker Appearances * Clockwork World * Clockwork Revenge, Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Caesar is physically based on actor Jared Leto. The original listing was Cesar Millan, but this was changed. * Due to a verbal tic Caesar tends to say loco instead of words like crazy or nuts, even when speaking English. * When going on assignments that require rifles Caesar tends to favor ones from the AK series rather than standard issue. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA